User blog:Shrekyardigans/Incredibles TV Series
This is a blog for a potential tv series based on The Incredibles films. Synposis: Set after the events of Incredibles 2, Supers have been made legal again, and The Parrs think everything is finally back to normal, but the sudden return of Syndrome changes all that. The Incredibles must not only deal with the return of Syndrome, but also, live lives as normal civilians, but that is difficult, especially with Jack Jack’s new powers, and there are also old and new villains a-popping up, but fear not, The Wannabe Supers also get in on the action, and The Incredibles must do all they can to prevent the city from falling under the villains’ control, fight for justice, and honor, and also learn a few life lessons on the way. Characters Heroes: *Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: The husband of Helen, and the father of Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack, a stay-at-home father, learning on the job. He is also a superhero known as Mr Incredible, with superhuman strength. Whilst he struggles at times with his new role, he knows that he can always turn to help from his wife and his kids. *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: The wife of Bob, and the mother of Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack, and is also a superhero called Elastigirl, with super elasticity powers, which allow her to stretch like rubber. She is able to resolve all types of problems, and is the brains of the family. *Violet Parr: The eldest child of the Parr family. She is usually shy and lacks confidence, but in danger, she puts her doubts aside to help out when she can. She has the powers of invisibility and creating force fields. She has a romantic interest on Tony Rydinger. *Dash Parr: The middle child of the Parr family, who has the power of lightning fast super speed. He is very eager to fight bad guys, and mostly uses his speed for pranks and jokes, especially on defeated bad guys. Sometimes, he can have difficulties telling right from wrong. But he has a good heart, and is never afraid to protect his family in danger. *Jack-Jack Parr: the youngest of the Parr Family, a baby with multiple uncontrollable superpowers. He develops different types of powers throughout the series. *Lucius Best/Frozone: Bob Parr's best friend, who, when he gets the chance, fights crime with the Parr family, as Frozone, a super with ice powers. He likes to go bowling, and also has his own music and fashion label. He lives with his wife Honey Best. *Voyd: Also known as Karen, Voyd is The leader of the Wannabe Supers team. Is a mega-fan of Elastigirl, and Her power is to create portals that can transport objects and people from one place to another. *Brick: Also known as Concretia 'Connie' Mason, Is one of the Wannabe Supers. Her powers are super strength and invulnerability, and she can expand to the size of a brick wall on command. *He-Lectrix: (real name Tom Current) Is one of the Wannabe Supers. His power is to generate electricity (electrokinesis). However, exposure to water can temporally short out his power, and also has no effect on non-conductive materials. At times, he gets rather cocky, and full of himself. *Krushauer: (real name Blitz Wagner) Is one of the Wannabe Supers. He has the power of telekinesis, and can crush a car without even laying a hand on it. However, he is unable to "un-crush" something, stating that 'un-crushing' something is just silly. *Screech: (real name Strig Tyton) is one of the Wannabe Supers. Is a fanatic on owls. His head can rotate 360 degrees and he has big owl-like eyes, imitating the features of an owl. He also made wings to make him fly. His power is the ability to make high-pitched screeches that can break glass. However, Screech fights crime mostly at night, which leaves him tired and less focused during the day. *Reflux: Also known as Gus Burns, is a senior wannabe super, one of the Wannabe Supers, and is able to generate lava by barfing it. As an old man, he gets tired easily and has motion sickness problems, which can be fatal for someone who can barf hot lava, especially when he overheats. He doesn't like it when Edna tries to remove his cape. Villains: *Syndrome: The Incredibles' arch nemesis. Once thought to be dead, but it was revealed he survived his death in the first movie. He is voiced by Jason Lee. *The Underminer: The villainous earth-dweller villain, He is voiced by John Ratzenberger. *Bomb Voyage: A returning villain from the Golden Age. He is voiced by Dominique Louis. *Gilbert Huph: The former boss of Insuricare. He was brainwashed and *Rock Meister: A rock-n-roll music themed supervillain. Once the guitarist of the popular rock band 'Huff n Puff Pigs', he always hogged the spotlight, and claimed he's 'number 1'. Before a important gig at the opening of a new museum, he secretly cranked the music volume to 11, and he soon rocked the stage so much, it collapsed around him and the band, trashing the museum in the process. His band-mates were furious, and they kicked him out of the band literally. He swore vengeance on them, and tooled his guitar to be a weapon, created rocket boots, earpieces to protect his ears, and soon The Rock Meister was born! He is voiced by John Paul Karliak. *Baron Gear Grinder: A steampunk themed supervillain. He is revealed to be the son of Bob's dad's arch enemy, Colonel Clockwork. He is voiced by Tim Curry. *Dreadwalker: A muscular Rastafarian supervillain, with superpowered dreadlocks. Once a former hairdresser, an accident with a new experimental shampoo caused his hair to fall out, making him ridiculed by everyone. However, his dreadlocks grew back, but they weren't the same as before; they were super powerful, uncuttable, and, they had a life of their own. He saw this as an opportunity to get his own back on the people who mocked him. It wasn't long till he used his new superpowered hair for commiting crimes. *Kid Gamer: A supervillain kid who loves videogames. *Vince Thundire: Kelly's father, and the leader of the FireStorm duo. *Kelly Thundire: Vince's daughter, and the other of the FireStorm duo. *BrainFreezer *Anchor-Man * Others *Edna Mode: The fashion designer for the Parr Family and the Wannabe Supers. She is voiced by Brad Bird. *Winston Deavor: The owner of DevTech, and the one who the Supers thanked for making them legal again. He is also the manager of the New Urbem Order of Supers. He is viced by Bob Odenkirk. *Charlie Dicker: Rick Dicker's niece, who runs the New Urbem Order of Supers, after she heard her uncle's program was teminated after the Underminer's attack in the second film. She is good with technology, especially with the memory erasing machine that her uncle used to erase people's memories. She is voiced by Felicia Day. *Rick Dicker: The former manager of the SuperHero Relocation Program, which closed down. Now, he lives a life of retirement, but is still able to keep in touch with the Parrs and his niece. He is voiced by Jonathan Banks. *Graham: The Parrs' new neighbour. Strangely enough, he's someone who doesn't like supers, even though they've been made legal again. He is the only one who knows about Bob's super identity. Voice Cast The cast from the films reprise their roles for the series, with the exception of Mirage, Brick and Screech. Main Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob/Mr Incredible *Holly Hunter as Helen/Elastigirl *Huck Milner as Dash as Huckleberry Milner *Sarah Vowell as Violet *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack **Nicholas Bird as Monster Jack Jack *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius/Frozone *Sophia Bush as Voyd *Phil LaMarr as Krushauer and He-Lectrix *Paul Eiding as Reflux *Lea DeLaria as Brick *Tom Kenny as Screech *Brad Bird as Edna Mode *Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker *Felicia Day as Charlie Dicker *Tara Strong as Mirage *Travis Willingham as Graham *Jason Lee as Syndrome ''ADDITIONAL VOICES:'' particular episodes; some guest stars, some later on as more recurring characters *Bill Wise as Syndrome's Disguised Voice *Dominique Louis as Bomb Voyage *John Ratzenberger as The Underminer *Brad Bird as Edna Mode *Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor *Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph *Dee Bradley Baker as Gilbert Knight Voice, ShapeShifter *John Paul Karliak as The Rock Meister as J.P. Karliak *Khary Payton as Dreadwalker *Ilan Galkoff as Kid Gamer *Tim Curry as Baron Gear Grinder *Christian Lanz as Vince Thundire *Kelly Osbourne as Kelly Thundire *James Corden as Jake Viralson *Bret Parker as Kari McKeen *Catherine Cavadini as BrainFreezer as Cathy Cavadini *Fred Tastasciore as Anchor-Man, *James Van Der Beek as Gregory/Vam-Power *Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger *Raymond Ochoa as Casper *Rhys Darby as Jerome Patten/Scuttlefish *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ms Ni/Nanny Ninja, Kari's Mom *Jim Hanks as Kari's Dad, Captain Al Bertram *Tim Allen as Future Jack-Jack *Jess Harnell as Santa Claus *Phill Lewis as Ian Bankington *Bridgit Mendler as Penny Bankington *Alexander Armstrong as Malcolm Musical/Sir Musica *David Tennant *Mark Gatiss as Monty/Mechanitaur Episodes Season 1: Season 2 Pixar Film references in the series Gallery Incredibles_2_265.jpg|The Parr Family's home. Incredibles_2_21.jpg|Elastigirl's new Elasticycle, made for when she goes on solo missions. Screenshot 2018-06-15 at 9.20.00 AM.png|Honey Best, Lucius' wife. kari & parents.png|Kari McKeen with her parents anchor-man.jpg|Anchor-Man Brainfreezer.jpg|BrainFreezer incredibile.jpg|The Incredibile the Parrs use. Tank_Omnidroid.png|Tank Omnidroids that Syndrome uses Omnidroid2.png|Walker Omnidroids that Syndrome uses Ranged_Omnidroid.png|Ranged Omnidroids that Syndrome uses Melee_Omnidroid2.png|Melee Omnidroids that Syndrome uses Older_bomb_voyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage in the series. Incredibles vacation.jpg Incredibles 2 vacation display.jpg Category:Blog posts